Anti Lignefield
Anti Lignefield is an operation started by EPF due to an island crash with Eastshield, breaking Eastshield into random districts and generation a river that breaks whole Eastshield into several small islands, forming Eastern Union. This story was made by Penstubal. Anti Lignefield is the main island of the story, cause it was the main formation of the islands. It will have 5 chapters (95% chance), 7 chapters (1% chance) or 10 chapters (-8,6% chance). It is the first movie in "Oddly Z". Chapter 1: Collapse of Mystery Island Penguins had long live Mystery Island. But it soon was wiped out during a Continental Drift, and collapsed into parts which soon destroyed California, but there is a bigger problem: Whole Eastshield will get knocked down on all of USA states! Eastshield is more like a fatto big state then just one state, and if it crashes all states, no more penguins alive. Penguins tried to push away mystery island but they don't success. Militaries are sent, but there is no way. Darktonian Empire then knocks back all the states into an river off doomweeds, an an huge whirepool has came near South Pole City. There was no hope for the penguins to survive, and Dakrtonian Realm has been ripped of the land and is now floating in the air. Chapter 2: Rule of the Darktonian Empire Darktan takes control of the whole USA. The USA has broke into several islands, and the island is sinking due to the lack of fire and poison in the area. Anti Lignefield operation started, but there's a problem: Penguins try to blow Lignefield away from Eastshield, which was a bad idea! If Lignefield doesn't stop being blown away, it will crash in the Sub Antarctic and collapse the whole Antarctica in once! Penguins flocked up to South Pole City's dam, and blocked the dam before it explodes on how much water there is crashing it. But South Pole City is breaking down and if it breaks down the whole USA will teleport into the Death Dimension and explode there and never ever exist again! This is USA's last hope to face the Darktonian Empire. Chapter 3: Anti Lignefield Penguins try to defend themselves, and with Lignefield heading towards Eastshield, there is no much time to waste. If Darktan II is destroyed, USA would be restored but there would be a Darktan III. If not, Lignefield will crash and break the USA apart. It was too late through, and something shocking has happend in the whole history of Snowville! This has never happend in the history, but it was big embarrasing for the mayor of Snowville, due to the fact the lack of suspence and the Mystery Island formed the mayor's face on all of stores, stopping the civilization and making it sink. Every second 5dm are deducted from the land by the crashing of the Lignefield, and Rockhopper was seen on his way to rescue. Chapter 4: The Final Face off the Lord Darktan II To be continued... It's time to get serious! Darktan is mumbling his empire. Gary starts to revive Eastshield, but Darktan II tries to stop him and Gary isn't successing. He uses his LandMaker 3000 to make the land, but there's a button lower land, and he used it to delete the land. But Gary was about to do something awesome, which may mark a new record or a new future happening in the Penguin History. What could it be?